Second Wave: The Story Trailer
by Raven Clez
Summary: Another trailer for Second Wave! jumps around Yes, we know it comes a little late, but it's the thought that counts, doesn't it? Written by Raven.


_Indigo.___

_That's what we see. Just indigo, with no reflection._

_As we pull back and move so that we see the side of a face, we see that this indigo belongs to the eye of a man, standing on a hill. The camera stops moving until we can see his full body, but not behind him. His hair is what catches your attention, isn't it? _

_It's so light a blond, it's white. His eyes are full indigo orbs, with no whites in them. His whole demeanor speaks of authority, and it just demands your respect. We see him, just standing there, watching something in the distance. He has handsome features, but they are somber, as if something bad has befallen. _

_He turns, and we move as well, until we can see who he's facing now: three people, two seemingly human, but the third with wings. The female is a blond, and she has an air of danger around her beautiful form. The one who stands in the middle; his wings are a dusky gray, with dark streaks of black in them, and a vivid red outline on their feathery edges. Beside him stands another man, who looks perfectly human, but on closer inspection, he has pointed ears, and an unnatural grace. He is an Elf. His winged companion, one of the Aseyewrn, and the female, an Aclida. Finally, the Elf says something._

****

**_"__Do you really think they will help us?"_**

_The first man we saw, the one with the indigo eyes; he regards his friend. It is obvious that he is the youngest of the four, but his demeanor suggests that he has seen much in his short lifespan. It is very obvious he is human, with the notable exception of his eyes._

_The human says nothing, turning instead to regard what he had been looking at just now; a city, gleaming white, beautiful in its majesty. He knows it as his home, the place where his soul resides._

_There is a flash. And then we see a battle raging on a large plain, covered with black blood. Men of varying species being cut down with not a mercy, but the evil host that dare attack their peaceful land. War cries, the clanging of sword against sword, cries of pain as many are wounded...all can be heard in this battle. We then see quick flashes of various scenes: _

_A key bridge, defended by brave men, young and old, from a mass of dark.___

_A city, under siege, but the courageous but small band of remaining soldiers trying to hold the enemy back._

_A fight, on water; ships firing at ships, arrows exchanged, one of the ships bearing a white flag sinking._

**A war won a century ago...    **

**                                                ...must be fought again**

_We come back to the four friends, focusing in particular on the human. His gaze is weary yet determined, since he knows he must go on. He regards the city once more — his city. We take closer look at him, and then we see him riding on a majestic horse, one hand gripping the reins, the other raising a sword, riding into war with a ferocity  that is deadly to all who come into his path. His mouth is open in a muted war cry, and he charges into war with his troops._

**His name is Laire...**

**                                    ...and he must lead a battered world**

_The human turns back to his friends. _

_A flash.___

_We see the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, gathered in the underground library. They are all looking at the cobalt-eyed man, who looks back at them with equal calm and a sense of urgency. He speaks._

"War is inevitable." 

_We change scenes, and we see Rodney Skinner holding a woman in his arms — his wife. She's crying against his chest, and he rests his cheek against the top of her head as he tried to comfort her. _

_A flash, and then we see Skinner once more, invisible, driving a sword through the skull of a man who radiates pure evil — the Dark Lord. Skinner is weak, staggering to his feet, before falling. Then the Dark Lord falls, impaled on the sword, his source of power destroyed._

**His name is Skinner...**

**                                        ...and he must join forces with a son he never knew **

****

_We change views again, and we see the winged man giving Skinner a fine sword, of the best craftsmanship, with arcane runes inscribed on the blade and the hilt. Skinner holds it up to the light, examining it at various angles. Laire, from the side, sees this, and his eyes light up with a small glimmer of hope that the blade that has been given to this mere mortal will do great things._

**With the help of the League and new allies...******

**                                                                              ...they must fend off a menace that threatens two worlds **

_Children.__ That's what we see. Four males, three females. We each see a flash of their faces, and then nothing else._

**Will they be strong enough to save the worlds in their darkest hours? **

_The screen fades out. Text appears on the dark screen._

**SECOND WAVE – NOW IN THEATRES **


End file.
